Birth Of Twilight Book 1
by falconzero
Summary: Alright the first book is complete I will have more soon, in the mean time read and review!
1. Proluge

PROLUGE

"A great disaster is coming to the forest, so devastating that all the cat clans and our clan Starclan will have to move. But the time is not now."

In the forest… "Burnstar I have good news, your apprentice Shadowpaw passed his hunting test!"

"That is good news, and he proved himself in the fight against the rouge invasion. I think it is time for this forest's newest warrior to be made."

"Shadowpaw your warrior ceremony is tonight!"

" Really? It is tonight, I can't wait! I wonder what my warrior name will be. I got it! It will be Shadowtail wait no hmm…


	2. Prophecy

WARRIORS

RISING BEASTS

Chapter 1:Striped Beast

The four clans always got along just fine until the striped beast came to the forest

and killed Firestar and Graystripe from thunder clan. Then a fifth clan came called Beast

clan starting all the problems in the forest…

"My name is Shadowpaw an apprentice to Thunder clan, my mentor is our leader

Burnstar, and far more respected then Bluestar ever was! Our clan has been blessed by

starclan in silverpelt. Burnstar is our old leader firestars kit who died in a battle with his

friend and deputy graystripe they took it down but lost their lives in the fight."

I am to have my warriors ceremony tonight at moonrise. That night… "All cats

old enough to hunt come to the high rocks, Shadowpaw my own apprentice is herby

being granted the title from starclan Shadowclaw! Shadowclaw do you accept to take on

all the duties of a full fledged warrior?" " Yes I am ready Burnstar" "Then by the power

of starclan I Burnstar of Thunder Clan give you this apprentice to become a warrior under

your command!"

'Tonight until dawn I will sit out alone and guard the camp in silence." Morning...

"Shadowclaw","yes Blazeclaw?" "Go get some rest" "Yes Blazeclaw!" I could feel a

smell lingering in my mind and then I saw Firestar, he said that a danger was coming to

strike, a cold chill struck me in the chest and I awoke.

"Shadowclaw hurry up there's a naming ceremony right now", "whose getting

named"? "I don't know." "We are here to name our newest apprentice, Duskkit come up.

Blazeclaw I hear you are ready to take on a apprentice will you take duskpaw and pass

down all the skills you have, except the insane one." "Damnit fine"

"So what are you going to teach me first? "How to hunt a two leg."" How is that

possible?""Hit them in-between the legs, and slit their thought."" That's so disgusting!"

"Duskpaw get out of my face and sleep!" While I go eat some toast on a stick! Blazeclaw

what is this toast on a stick you are thinking about? Whaa oo that is a plan- wait that is

tomorrows lesson! What about today's lesson? Aaaa no.

Stupid mentor job I hate it-"What in starclan is that? Nnnno it cccannn'ttt bbe!

Burnstar it's back." What! How is that possible my father killed it when I was still

Burnscar! Whiteclaw round up the kits, cloudfur get the elders Brokenstorm get the

apprentices warriors your all with me!" I hope we are ready for it. "Shadowclaw you

ok?" asked brackenscar. "Yyes I stammered can do this." I hope. Firestar grant me

strength you warned me now guide me please! Charge was all I heard from burnstar…

"Burnstar" I shrieked you you will pay I thought. Next I see Blazeclaw jump onto

his back and gripe its striped coat, but it shook him off fast! Burnstar was killed in one

swipe but he still hade eight lives, how could he be dead? No he isn't that's it starclans

healing him I hope! "STARCLAN SAVE US, CHARGE!

None of us not even Cinderpelt could of predicted this, appearing behind this

beast was the MOST respected leader of thunder clan. Firestar had returned! With one

mighty leap he landed on the beasts back, he whispered some thing into its ear and killed

it with a scratch. Or so I thought, seconds later the claw marks had lightning shot into it

killing Tigerstar."

'What did you did you say to him Firestar?" "I said scourge killed you nine times

now die a tenth time." "Firestar are you … alive or not?"

"I was wondering when you would ask… no I'm not star clan sent me to save you

and tell you this Lightning and darkness will meet and thunder will bring Twilight."

"What does that mean Firestar… FIRESTAR!"


	3. Lightning and Darkness

CHAPTER 2

BATTLE

"What could that prophecy mean? Do you have any Idea Blazeclaw?" "No I don't

but I want my toast back!" "Not yet but soon my friend I scent shadow clan… do you

think they are the darkness?" " The toast I mean yes of coarse we should prepare the

warriors" "Right oh and Blazeclaw don't kill yourself you only have one life." Yes

Burnstar!"

"Thunderclan Shadowclan have come to fight us, But we are ready! Warriors get ready for battle! Apprentices you too. Ah Froststar you are here we have been waiting." "Well wait no longer Shadowclan charge!" "Thunderclan defend our boundaries , and charge!"

While the two clans battled it out one kit was born by Swifttail a tortoiseshell queen.

In the midst of the battle thunder clapped and all the cats stopped Twilight had come. The battle was over Shadowclan fled back to their own territory.

Swifttails lone kits name was Twilightkit for his twilight colored pelt. Thus fulfilling the prophecy, Lightning and darkness will meet and thunder will bring Twilight.


	4. Twilight's Coarse

CHAPTER 3

Twilight

"Swifttail where are we going?" "We are going to see Burnstar" "But I am only 3

moon rises old." He wants to see "twilight though." " Who is "Twilight" Speckl-"?

"Twilight is you young one"

"Burnstar your shoulder it's on fire! "No its not that's my birth mark." ' Wow that's a cool birth mark!" "Thank you now, then Twilightkit Duskpaw will be watching you okay?" "Yay a playmate, it's no fun being the only kit in the clan. "I now know go run along while I talk to Speckletail." "Okay!"

"Hi Duskpaw want to play?" "Sure what do you want to do?" "Go beat up Shadowclan for fighting us!" " I'm sorry we can't do that." "Awww man oo I know I want some toast on a stick!" " Alright lets go find my insane mentor."

"Blazeclaw there is more to the shadowclan invasion then we thought, they want Speckletail." " What are we going to do master Toast?" "Blazeclaw never call me that… or else!" " Fine" " Anyways the gathering is tomorrow you are staying, and Duskpaw, Stormpaw, Brockenstorm and Brackenscar will come." "Okay sounds good, can I have my toast back?" " Nope not yet you have to earn it."

"Come on Twilightkit we shouldn't be here lets race away!" " Okay lets go. I'm beating you I am the fastest cat in Thunderclan!" " Oh are you know?" " Well maybe not but still! I'm fast aren't I Cinderpelt?" "Of coarse you are I bet you will be a great warr-." " Cinderpelt?" "I'm sorry I have to go talk to Firestar, Iii mean Burnstar"

" Burnstar I have had a vision! A storm will break at twilight and twilight and storm will unite and save the clans!" " Do you have any idea witch clan?" " Nnno but still it might have to do with Twilightkit."


	5. Storm Breaker

STORMBREAKER

As Twilightkit stared up at the great rock of Thunderclan's new territory he couldn't stop wondering what it would be like to be a warrior. Tthen he remembered that he would be an apprentice at moonrise.

"Twilightkit are you ready for your naming ceremony?" "Yes I am Brackenscar, do you know who my mentor is going to be?" " No I do not sorry." " Oh okay thanks!"

Moonrise… "Twilightkit do except the responsibilities of being an apprentice?" "Yes I do" "Then by the power inside me I give you this apprentice to you to uphold your will, so by Starclan's will I give you the name Twilightpaw! Twilightpaw your mentor will be Shadowclaw!" "Twilightpaw, Twilightpaw, Twilightpaw!"

"Yeah I can finally sleep in the apprentices den speckletail!" "I'm so proud of you Twilightpaw!" " Thanks Speckletail I can't wait to sleep in the apprentice's den, maybe Starclan will send my a vision." " Oh maybe my son, maybe" " Yay well see you tomorrow Speckletail, I have to get some sleep!" "Okay see you then"

"Shadowclaw what are you going to teach me first?" "I'm going to teach you how to ketch a hawk!" "Really?" " Yep we will start over by the moor." "When are we going to are we going to go around the borders?" " After this hunting training." "Okay sounds fun"

" Wow look at that the elders are going to be happy to have such a good hunter!" " Thanks Shadowclaw." "And next we will practice some fighting moves, you practiced will Duskcloud?" " Yes I have I can already beat her in a fight! Wow amazing, you are a fast learner!" "Thanks"

"Shadowclaw newest toast teach-" " Do not finish that sentence or you will choke on them." "SHADOWCLAW what is going on" "Just obeying your death threaten to Blazeclaw if he calls anyone toast." " Alright good job." "Thanks, and Twilightpaw is already strong enough and fast enough to be a warrior." "What already?" "Yes he is." " Well I will test him tomorrow before the gathering." " Thank you Burnstar."

The next day…"Well done Twilightpaw you already have learned the warrior code and how to hunt flawlessly!" "Thanks Burnstar does that mean I am going to have my warriors ceremony tonight?" "Yes it does." "Yay that's great I can not wait. See you Burnstar!" "Okay then see you."

"Burnstar!" "What is it?" " The storm is going to be here soon!" "What wait the prophecies get me Cinderpaelt!" "I can't she's dead." "What happened?" " She was colleting herbs and well she got attacked by Sharptooth." "But Feathertail killed Shadrptooth." "That is true." "Brackenscar thank you."

"Twilightpaw it is time for you to get your warrior name." "Cool" "During this storm I call upon my ancestors to give this apprentice to you, he has trained under your code and will hence forth will be known as TWILIGHTSTORM!" "TWILIGHTSTORM, TWILIGHTSTORM, TWILIGHTSTORM!"

" Sharptooth and Lionstripe your reign of terror is over! I Twilightstorm of Thunderclan will bring you and everyone else in Beastclan down! On this I swear."


	6. Starclan

As Lionheart looked down on Thunderclan he couldn't help but be sad the home he had grown up in with Bluestar and Redtail was gone instead the forest cats have moved to a new place with a MoonPool. Bluestar padded over to him and said,"Lionheart please do not dwell in the past you now that Twilightstorm,s destiny includes coming to star clan alive.

"How is this going to happen Bluestar?" " Firestar and I will call him to the MoonPool and there he will fall in to save us Starclan and all the forest cats from Beastclan." "And all will be reveled then right?" "Yes Lionheart they will." "Tigerstar why are you here?" Furry quickly spread through Redtail and Bluestar.

"I have joined Starclan for saving the clans from Bloodlust by taking control over him." " Well that would explain how you got in.. Tigerstar I am sorry but Hawkfrost is…" "Dead sigh I know it saddens me so but now I can meat him for real, so that will be nice." Bluestar and Redtail's fur stated to lie flat again.

The words echoed in Twilightstorm's mind when he awoke he found himself in the new Thunderclan camp. He tried to shrug the dream off when Fernshadow asked him to come with her to the MoonPool. "Okay just let me get a piece of fresh kill!" Fernshadow is the new medicine cat Twilightstorm remembered missing Cinderpelt their old medicine cat.

"I hope Blazeclaw doesn't kill himself on the Thunderpath fighting monsters" " Burnstar he is as good as dead." "You have a point."

'Die you evil creator of toast killers by my claw- ooooo must drive monster…" A few moments later... " Noooo the toast!! It is gone huh whoa monster fight! Aaaaa!"

"Alright Blazeclaw is dead the new deputy is Brambletail!" "Twilightstorm! He will lead us to victory against Beastclan!" "Wait what?" " Remember you are the "Twilight" that Starclan told us of."

"Tigerstripe I am sorry that you had to be in Darkclan for a while." " It is alright I deserved it Lionheart." "Beastclan will fall tomorrow we will all be safe and peace will be back to the clans again."

At the MoonPool.. "Twilightstom come to us.." "Twilightstorm where are yo- aaa!" "Fernshadow help Starclan are taking m…"


	7. Rising Power

"Twilightstorm no, why Starclan why? He was the cat that you promised us why have you taken him? WHY!"

"Where am I this isn't the Moonpool what happened?" "You are in Starclan, your help is needed Twilightstorm of Thunderclan." "Who are you?" "I am Firewhisker of Thunderclan , I have not been born yet." " How are you her- wait how am I here?" "I can answer that." "FIRESTAR!" "Yes ,Beastclan are going to strike in a matter of days and it is your destiny to stop them." "Who can I do that from Star clan?" "First you must deal with Starclans problem with them, they are fighting with Sootfur and Lionheart right now." "Well then lets go I have a destiny to for fill.

"This way. And remember these are not normal cats they are worse then the dog pack." "Right nothing I can't handle. How many?" "One but that is enough for any cat." "Bring it on."

"Hey Talon ready to die?" "I'm sure he is ready. Then again he doesn't have a choice." "How right you are and good luck Twilightstorm." "Yeah with this guy like I'll need it, but thanks."

"Alright ready to die Talon?" As Twilightstorm jumped he seemed to gain the speed of the wind and the strength of Starclan. He quickly grabbed hold of Talon's scared shoulder. As he did Talon spun around knocking him to the ground driving the wind from him. Moments later Talon Looked over him hoping to see a broken body. But instead Twilightstorm jumped up and slashed at his throat until the body fell, dredged with blood and shoulders heaving Twilightstorm walked off to rest.

"Good job Twilightstorm as our gratitude we will heal you fully and send you home." "Thanks Firestar but that speed and strength, whose was it?" "Twilightstorm that was your hidden strength, the apprentice who became a warrior in one moonrise it was your own true power." "Amazing, truly amazing" "It is time to be off for you, you have wasted to much time get out and tell Fernshadow on the way home." "Yes Firestar!"

"Fernshadow we have to go." "TWILIGHTSTORM! Where have you been?" "With Starclan, helping them."


	8. The Beginning or the End?

THE BEGGINIG OR THE END?

CHAPTER 7

"Pantherstar! Are you ready to die ?" "Foolish little kit! Do you have any idea who you are speaking to?" "Oh yes a weakling!" As Twilightstorm raced off at pantherstar all the rest of the clan watched in fear as one of the strongest cats battled with a demon cat.

Locked in combat Twilightstorm quickly analyzed he situation and found where to strike. " Pantherstar I have a game, try to stay alive!" "What no stay away from me" "No!" Twilightstorm jumped up n tope of Pantherstar and dug his claws down his neck. As Pantherstars body flailed Twilightstorm gave him on more cut, and the body fell limp.

At that exact moment the last warrior of Beastclan showed up. That warrior was Sharptooth the mountain lion who killed Feathertail. "One left finally." Shoulders heaving with exhaustion Twilightstorm charged forward, he jumped. But he didn't land he started kicking furiously at Sharptooth with claws extended. "Why won't you die!" "because I hunted cats and killed Bloodlust, I am the leader of Beastclan!" "I don't care you only have one life!' "what how did you-" "There finally I can kill you in honor of all the cats you killed, and Starclan!" "No this can't be how could I be killed by a mere warrior?" "Because this warrior is better than you ever where."

"So just like that it is over?" "No Burnstar it is not, I still have to find Firewhisker." "But he is dead" "I don't think so. I have seen him around once already." "Where" "by the MoonPool." " Who will you take?" "I will take no one but my apprentice Flarepaw." " You mean the one you got one moonrise ago?" "Yes he needs training." "Alright just didn't you get killed either." " We won't"

"Flarepaw lets go we have work to do!" "Yay finally!" as Flarepaw bounded up the hill after Twilightstorm he couldn't help thinking Firewhisker wasn't there at all.

"Wow already looking for me are you Twilightstorm?" "Yes we could use you again you had no need to go away for so long." "Do I need to remind you that I am the one who saved you from Bloodstar?" "No but I am a different cat know. Just like you." "Alright I will come home but you will stay and hunt while I go back, got it?" "Fine, but you do not get to order your superior's around anymore." "Fine see you at home."

Flarepaw quickly noticed a mouse in the shadows and started to stalk it. He pounced and killed the creature with one swift bite to the neck. "Good job Flarepaw!" "Thabks." Twilightstorm say a eagle start to fly down. "Flarepaw drop the mouse and move!" "Okay but w-" "Do it" Almost at once the eagle dove down for the mouse. Twilightstorm moved in fast and racked his claws down the eagles back, killing it. "See know we will take these back to camp." "Okay, that was amazing! When do I get to learn?" "When it is a falcon." "Okay."

The two cats walked into camp and set down there catch. Almost at once they heard a familiar voice. "That was fun, and I saved the toast!" Burnstar pocked his head out of his den when he heard the voice. It was Blazeclaw.


End file.
